


Brushie, Brushie

by AstraKiseki



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Consensual Desert Bluffs, Consensual Kink, Consensual Night Vale, Desert Bluffs, Fluff, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Kevin is Inhuman, Other, Teeth, asexual fluff, dislocation, mentions of body horror, sort of, teeth brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin allows his lover to satisfy their curiosity about his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushie, Brushie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chess-ka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chess-ka).



> I wrote this on tumblr originally as a gift, and then realized Ao3 might enjoy getting a tooth-brushing fic. Anyway, enjoy! The 'sort of' inhuman bit for this Kevin is he's a fleshshaper.

Maria was a very lovely person.  To StrexCorp, the field representative was just like every other employee of StrexCorp, the same dark, well-cut suit chosen for efficiency, the same gaudily-colored jewelry on their lapels and fingers, the same elegant make-up on all of its public personnel, all to make a striking, severe picture in the workforce.  A lethal, smirking face against the world.  
  
Kevin was the only one who could ever see Maria like he did now: human, vulnerable.  Long, damp, black hair spiraling past olive shoulders, short fingers rubbing away make-up, clever hands scooping up water and wiping away what accented and rounded their face at work, transforming them from perkily foreboding employee into the aloof, cool person with an expression that could be so easily fractured.  
  
"Hold on, Kevin."  His sweetheart waved his hand away with a toss of their head.  Kevin had to push himself against the wall to avoid the mass of curls that swung by.  "Can’t a person get themselves ready for bed first?"  
  
Kevin laughed as he plopped down on the toilet, gripping the lid as he tried to remain still.  “Of course they can, just like I can be so excited over this.  I never imagined you’d be so curious about my teeth!”  Which was true.  After a recent meal at Applebee’s, Maria had sat there, black brows knotted up like two frustrated caterpillars, before making the inquiry about his mouth.  Maria’s teeth were like cutlery knives, blunt and shining, but still knives all the same, like his.  He had found them fascinating, almost as awe-inspiring as the dusky voice that came from behind those teeth, but he hadn’t imagined Maria would take matters into their own hands and asked to investigate by a proper brushing of his teeth.  
  
He had been worried, that they were going to try to push for something they weren’t been ready for, really.  They had agreed to intimacy, but not sexuality, for multiple reasons after all!  It’d be just terrible to ruin it.  But no, Maria had explained, they were just curious, and wanted to know if it was okay to try brushing his teeth.  Surely, Maria had reasoned, it’d be something nice to do for both of them, and didn’t he have an electric toothbrush?  The kind that screamed when you had finished brushing?  
  
Maria’s free hand cupped Kevin’s jaw, gently pulling Kevin from his thoughts.  “Open wide.”  Maria’s dusky voice took on a sing-song tone, somewhere in between an alto and a tenor, as they held the toothbrush just before Kevin’s mouth.  Their expression softened slightly.  “I won’t let your jaw fall off.”  
  
Of course they wouldn’t!  Kevin chuckled before he opened up with an “Aaah.”  Carefully, he opened his mouth, wider and wider, humming until he felt the telltale pop that meant his jaw had freed itself from its usual location.  As the bone settled in Maria’s hand, he heard the buzz of the brush coming to life and the familiar, odd taste of the cool-flavored paste Maria preferred.  
  
"Very pointy, Mister Kevin."  Maria said fondly as they navigated the toothbrush.  They ducked their head down to get a better look as the toothbrush worked its magic.  "I bet everyone’s jealous of your teeth."  Kevin made an affirmative noise in his throat, letting his eyes drift shut.  It was really sort of soothing, letting himself relax and not need to think about how long he had to wait or how to work with his claws.  Maria’s warm hand remained steady on his jaw as they worked, until finally, he heard a soft "All done.  Now, spit into the cup?"  
  
Kevin quickly spat and rinsed out his mouth before he rehinged his jaw, rubbing it as Maria went on their toes to peck his cheek, then resting their head on his scarred chest.  He lovingly slid his fingers into their hair and smiled at the heart-warming sight of the two of them standing together in the bathroom mirror.  Then, a thought came to mind that made him beam even brighter.  “Hey, Maria?”  They turned their face up to look up at him.  “When you are thinking about getting a haircut, could I do the honors?”  
  
Maria laughed, a sharp bark of laughter.  “Sure.  Or maybe a shave.  I’d trust you with that too, and that’s going to happen a lot earlier.”  
  
He pressed his lips against the crown of Maria’s head, taking in the sweet smell of sandalwood and dusty lavender.  “It’s a date then.”  
  
"That’s right.  Now."  Maria moved away from Kevin, their painted nails sliding down his arm, and their fingers clasped about his wrist.  "Off to bed.  We have another busy, busy day ahead of us tomorrow, and Desert Bluffs needs us both at tip-top condition."  
  
The words were rote, a mere gesture to the recording devices both knew to be in the room, but the smile and the affectionate squeeze of their hand were more than enough to make up for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the fic? Want extra fluffy headcanons? I do have a [tumblr,](http://astrakiseki.tumblr.com/) though it's also full of disability, puns, biology, and gaming stuff.


End file.
